Talk:Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms
Seal inversion and Speed in the chapter where he fights raikage, his seal inverts as he forms a handsign, the panel is deliberatly showing this. It seems using a chakra changes the appearance of the seal on his stomach. We should add this to the description of his nine tails chakra mode. We should also note his speed. :I don't know what you're talking about because the seal looks the way it always has since it's been drawn. And I'm almost sure that his speed in this form has also already been noted.--Cerez365™ 16:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The color's inverted in the bottom right panel (white swirl on black circle instead of black swirl on white circle). ''~SnapperT '' 16:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::oh~ I was still seeing black on white but it has been inverted. So I guess that's worth a trivia mention at least then.--Cerez365™ 16:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Damage received When Naruto fought the Raikage in his Lightning Release Armor with the nine-tails chakra mode,he received one of A's punches without any damage,but when he attacked Hoshigaki Kisame and accidentally stuck his feet on the wall/ground,he almost "broke" his foot.Is there a reason for this difference of damage or resistance ? :Well with the Raikage he didn't run into a wall, just defended against a punch. It isn't really resistance to anything.--Cerez365™ 20:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well,its confusing.I thought Naruto would become something like "invulnerable" with the the nine-tails chakra mode,exactly like when he was in the kyuubi form and even kusanagi could not pierce through him. Question. "Naruto's strength is significantly increased to the point where he can lift the Eight-Tails' fully formed Tailed Beast Ball" I thought Bee fired his Beast Ball and Naruto just pushed it in and through the barrier? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 09:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) After it went through the first nine layers of the barrier, Naruto went there and pushed it through the rest. Omnibender - Talk - 23:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a question too.How can Naruto use wind release and normal rasengans in his nine tailes chakra mode if he is using the nine-tails chakra? (talk) 19:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Nine-Tailed Demon Fox#Wind Release--Cerez365™ 19:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) But what about regular rasengans? Does he transform the tailed beast chakra into regular mental and physical energies instead of the black and white? (talk) 19:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) If it's chakra, it is mental and physical energy. Being those doesn't mean it can have the properties Killer B said they have. Omnibender - Talk - 23:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Still not following.... (talk) 19:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Chakra is simply chakra, even that of the tailed beasts to do anything to it it has to be transformed such as to create a nature release (dependent on the person using it) or even the tailed beast ball.--Cerez365™ 20:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Proposition to replace Six Tails picture. Can I please propose something? Can the current Six Tailed Naruto pic be replaced with an image from the new episode? Meaning episode 220. At one point the Six Tailed Naruto appears much better animated in Shippuden ep 220. I still feel that episode 167 was poorly animated and doesn't do 6 tailed Naruto justice. Sparxs77 (talk) 21:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :And that does absolutely no good if there is no image to compare the two...--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 22:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I don't think that the image showed the full body of the six-tailed form. Diamonddeath (talk) 23:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is the image. It doesn't show the full body, but it is a good picture that might be able to be used somewhere. Diamonddeath (talk) 23:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hm. I'm leaning towards the current one. Mainly because it shows more of the forms bones, and by more I mean you can clearly see that it forms a spinal cord and what not. Others! Chime in your opinions and such noise.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I was going to add this but the tails aren't very visible are they? So I say, however regrettably (because he looks starved) that we keep the current one.--Cerez365™ 02:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I also agree that the original one is fine. I just uploaded this to help out by showing it, since it was mentioned. Diamonddeath (talk) 07:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I hear all your opinions and I respect it. Thanks to Diamonddeath for uploading the pic so we can see. I would just like to voice one last thing. When I first watched episode 220 and this particular scene appeared, my first thought was: THIS image looks more like the original manga image we had. It showed Naruto from the front, emphasizing the huge fox skull on his forehead (in the manga that was also the first noticeable thing). Also the entire frame is filled with his body, not like the current one where he is far and barely covers half the frame. And this, I already voiced above, is that the animation was just so much better in episode 220 than 167. But I also see your opinions as well and I do respect that. So if the current one stays, it stays. Sparxs77 (talk) 08:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the current should stay. --Ilnaruto me 15:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It is a good picture, though. Is there anywhere on this site that it could go? Diamonddeath (talk) 20:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Quality wise, it's a good image, but I don't like it because you can barely see the tails. Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Transformation Jutsu? Wasn't sure if to put this in the Tailed Beast Ball section or not, but oh well. Would it be possible for Naruto just to use the Transformation Jutsu in Chakra Mode to change into the Nine-Tails? It would be like the combination transformation when he and Gamabunta battled Gaara (Anime). Would he be able to use the Tailed Beast Ball then? Questionaredude (talk) 17:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :But that still wouldn't be the beast, just a transformation which means no power = to the beast and just one more thing Naruto'd have to concentrate on while fighting.--Cerez365™ 17:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nine Tails Chakra Mode gives Protection? Where does it state that the shroud gave a lot of protection? And where was it demonstrated? :Punch from A, chapter 544 or 545. Omnibender - Talk - 20:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::If the kusanagi could not pierce the berserker red chakra thingy, then how does is this yang chakra thing not able to hold up against A's punch??? so that i get a better idea, how much damage does an ordinary human get from one of A's lightning punches??? :::Naruto said he'd be screwed if he took the punch directly. The fact he defended himself while in the chakra mode suggests that the punch carries quite a punch (pun not intended). We've never really seen what happens to someone when they get a full-speed, full-power punch from A, just rocks and walls. Omnibender - Talk - 02:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Headbutting Madara I'm not sure where to add this but can someone add that Naruto was able to successfully headbutt Tobi even though Tobi said that he should have gone through him? Joshbl56 05:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't understand Naruto being able to do that due to being in that state, I saw it as him reacting faster than Tobi and hitting him before Tobi could become intangible. Omnibender - Talk - 22:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Note Shouldn't it be noted that Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode was cut/hurt by Utakata's technique and that he was overpowered by Han's strength. -- (talk) 14:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Not really, his Rikudou Cloak has weaker defense/durability than Sage Mode. But it has other benefits in form of additional chakra arms, speed boost and it lasts longer than Sage Mode ... also he does not have to gather the natural energy. --Elveonora (talk) 14:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I realise this is about a month old. Elevenora, Sage Mode does not have a greater defence than the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as it gives no added protection (i.e the "cloak"). Skitts (talk) 01:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) version 2 So it looks like version 2 is normal stuff, should not his 4 and 6 tails form be changed to version 2 forms ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) i think itn't a version 2 because bee demostrate the same number of tails with version one and version 2 while naruto only version 2 because he can't control the kyubi. --Nitram86 (talk) 15:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC) its pretty much the same. the only difference being Naruto himself cant use it yet, it was Kyubi in control of Naruto. --Elveonora (talk) 16:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It was pretty much the same and I have reworked the article accordingly. It is naturally longer than other articles but eh, he is the main character.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 17:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Should also Sora's and Kinkaku's pages be changed as well? Since they both are a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, I don't know if they should be changed or not but it is worth to ask. Goten_ssj3 (talk) 20:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think they should. Omnibender - Talk - 20:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Because of the fact that the groups are called Version 1 and Version 2, you need to now fix every other link that still links to the old layout (eg Eight Tailed Form). --speysider (talk) 21:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a bit easier said than done. Because the page title is still the same, the whatlinkshere feature still show them all pointing at the correct page, it's the annotation of the section it's supposed to jump to that changed. The only way I can think of changing all those very fast is using a bot. Omnibender - Talk - 21:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Revealed Name Naruto's Chakra mode was called "Nine-Tails Chakra Mode". Would it now be called "Kurama Chakra Mode", after the revelation it actually has a name in the manga? Nami-Chan! Talk to me... 01:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. It was called Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Unless upcoming chapters call it Kurama Chakra Mode or something equivalent, there's no reason to change its name. Omnibender - Talk - 01:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Mode How about we create a seperate page called "Tailed Beast Mode"(chapter 519 pages 6; 9-10), and like the Sage Mode page, it contains the list all of the jinchuriki's full transformations (rather than calling it "full Shukaku form", "full Nine-Tails form", etc.) and contains the sub category of "Tailed Beast Chakra Mode" that Naruto has? KazeKitsune (talk) 15:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Because every tailed beasts has different transformations? --speysider (talk) 16:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well every tailed beast does have a different powerup (Son Goku has lava and Shukaku has sand), but transforming into one is the same thing. KazeKitsune (talk) 17:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I wouldn't create it. Not yet. I would wait for a databook entry calling it a separate thing before splitting it off. Omnibender - Talk - 18:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Does anyone know when does the fourth databook come out? I know it will be out in 2012, but what month and day? KazeKitsune (talk) 18:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No one knows. It really should be out quite soon considering all of the new information, techniques, characters and plot that have come and gone since the last databook. Skitts (talk) 21:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) In both the english and japanese trailer of the Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations at 3:18 and 3:23 respectively, it is actually called Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. So this kinda reinforces my statement. KazeKitsune (talk) 15:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :If you look up any page at all about Naruto video games, you'll see that all awakenings are called "something mode". The manga already gave us Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, we're using it. If that is given its own entry in the next databook (whenever that comes out), we'll give it its own article. Omnibender - Talk - 15:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Can we create the Tailed Beast Mode page now? KazeKitsune (talk) 00:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) One-Tail image I know there is no problem with the current image of him showing his one-tailed form, but will this image do a slight better job there? [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 14:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :While admitingly there is nothing wrong with that image, the current one is much more iconic. When most people think One-Tailed Naruto, they think One-Tailed Naruto holding a Rasengan.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 14:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Form Names Why is naruto's attempt at the Full Nine-Tails form classed as 'Full Nine-Tails Form'? I suggest giving it a different name, its hardly the Full form I would say a 'Miniature Nine-Tails Form'. The manga says Naruto can't enter the form, so this form should not be considered to be it. Second thing I noticed was the Eight-Tails form is classed as a Partial Transformation o.o It advanced from the 6 Tails form, so why not class at as Version 2 or something else at least? Skarrj (talk) 13:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :* Because he was attempting a full transformation not a miniature one. :* The form he assumes is part of the Eight-Tails, he's not using a chakra cloak so it isn't a version.--Cerez365™ 13:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Different Forms How come I seem to be the only one who gets this? In the new manga, Naruto gains a 2 new forms. He gets an advanced Tailed Beast Chakra Mode, and a full Nine Tails Mode composed of chakra instead of a normal solid form, this is because he is not using a true full form according to Kurama. The Tailed Beast Chakra Mode shouldnt be classed as the same thing as the Full Nine Tails Form, all I'm saying. Maby add the new Chakra Shroud under the Chakra form like we do with all the Version 2 and Version 1 forms? Skarrj (talk) 11:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, noticed who ever edited it stated Kakashi and Guy were standing on it, please check again? It says shows them inside the cloak. Skarrj (talk) 11:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ah so they were inside. Strange so obvious yet I missed it. Regardless, he only gained 1 form, the advance cloak and the ability to grow the Nine-Tails out of the shroud. Also it isn't listened as a full transformation anyway so...?--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 11:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok friend. First of all calm down. The only people that have edited that article today are you, an anon and one of our Admins just recently, the day's still young. Secondly, it's not a new form (that full Nine-Tails mode that looks a bit like a chakra shroud. Kurama already stated that being their first transformation, the form is still in it's early stages, you don't know if this isn't a form on the way to a more corporeal form like B's.--Cerez365™ 12:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :/shrug I just assumed it was the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode+Awesome Chakra Coat Like Daddy+Giant Fox growing out of Awesome Chakra Coat Like Daddy=meow. Not sure about the last part tho...--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Just an FYI, the transformation is simply called , it's even used as the title of the chapter. Note: Kurama doesn't say it's their "first transformation" or that it's "still in its early stages", but rather that because it's their first time transforming, they can only maintain it for five minutes. It seems to be functionally the same as the other Tailed Beast Modes, apart from the appearance and strength (perhaps simply due to the Nine-Tails' power). Kurama's formed from transparent chakra and visibly Naruto floats inside his head. Naruto's chakra cloak (now resembling a literal cloak) trails strands of chakra that blend into the interior of Kurama's form, connecting them. The patterning on the chakra cloak is also darker and more dramatic, and is mirrored on Kurama's body. However, it does indeed appear that Naruto can access his new ("complete") Tailed Beast Chakra Mode without Kurama manifesting, as Naruto uses it briefly to deflect the six Bijū Bombs before Kurama's form emerges to grapple with the Two-Tails. I'd guess that the unusual appearances of Naruto's "Tailed Beast Chakra Mode" and "Tailed Beast Mode", compared to other Jinchūriki, is probably a unique feature of the Double Tetragram Seal, as the patterning that spreads over his body appears to be linked to the seal and its key. However, for the time being, that's just speculation. Sorry for the TL;DR. FF-Suzaku (talk) 14:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) biju mode it seem like the bijuu mode is an power op of the nine tail chakra mode the seal take the form of kurama but naruto don't become bijuu the like the other jinkuichi we must add somethink about?' --Nitram86 (talk) 23:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) "As the chakra used is free of negative emotions, it no longer burns those who touch it" There is no confirmation that, that is the reason why the chakra is not burning flesh. Hachibi's transformations still burn bee's flesh of. Whom has been confirmed to have been cleansed of hate by bee. It is far more likely. That the nature of the chakra and it's modes. Is down to the nature of the "new seal" Naruto applied to himself in chapter 499. And it uses the Chakra of the Kyuubi through that Seal in a specific, almost filtered way. ( (talk) 14:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC)) Partial Transformation/Version 2 What kind of transformation happens in episode 246 where Naruto transforms into half Version 1 and half Version 2? Is it a partial transformation? Sparxs77 (talk) 10:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's a nothing. He just stopped half way between going Version 2 from Version 1.--Cerez365™ 10:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I hear you. It's just odd, because usually when Naruto went Version 2, a dark chakra ball always surrounded him and then he would explode into his Version 2 form. This is a first where he is "partially" in Version 2 (also note the first time where he has only Three Tails) and the transformation is gradually.Sparxs77 (talk) 11:06, January 27, 2012 (UTC) New Transformations Where did the name tailed beast mode come from? Also, is naruto in the nine tails chakra thing or standing on it?--Asian711 (talk) 04:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) The name came from the chapter title. Naruto is inside of it.--''Deva '' 05:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) i'm wondering why Naruto's clones were all using the previous nine tail's chakra mode even though he has aquired the new one, personally it leads me to think it's either an error for the Trivia section, or that his changed appearance is part of the Tailed beast mode. how do i sign posts since i'm only a contributer and have no log in name here? 15:58, february 01, 2012 (UTC) Kyuubi Chakra Mode Image The Image should be changed to show the Anime version. Along with any other page that shows the Manga version version. There have been other manga arts showing other forms yet you have not kept them. So they should all follow the same trend with the Anime, in regards to the images. As well as the other pages. That manga art picture of Kyuubi Chakra Mode is used on. (Raiken1992 (talk) 00:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC)) : on this wiki Colored Manga images are preferred over anime images. See the Image Policy. 00:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Yet there has been coloured images by Kishi for the Manga of other forms. Which have not been used.(Raiken1992 (talk) 00:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC)) Images aren't changed from the manga version to the anime one simply because of the latter existing. Skitts (talk) 00:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :We have the technology to use both if one so desires. Figure out how it works and experiment.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) That anime image... is hideous pain and simple in my opinion at least. I see absolutely no reason to change a perfectly good, coloured image from the manga to...that thing. Trust me if some of use had our way more of the manga's work would be used way more often.--Cerez365™ 00:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see a problem (then again, I hardly ever do). Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode creates a cloak of flickering flame. Anime made it flickering flame. /shrug. Regardless is regardless, we have the technology, experiment.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Bwa, Million dollar Man reference methinks. :P Skitts (talk) 00:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::No more me just trying to push people into solving their own problems when able to. It's possible to have both, made sure of this months ago.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 01:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC)